With regard to computer systems, “accessibility” refers to the extent to which a computer resource (e.g., hardware, software applications, output content, etc.) is usable by people of all abilities and disabilities. In particular, a focus of recent effort has been on making computer content accessible to users with visual impairments. Accessibility Technology (AT) software applications, such as screen magnifiers and screen readers, have been and are continuing to be developed to provide enhancements to visual content on computer displays to make the visual content easier for visually impaired users to consume.
One common type of enhancement is magnification, by which the visual content is enlarged to make it easier to see. Another type of enhancement is color enhancement, by which color of the visual content (e.g., background color, foreground color, reverse contrast, etc.) is adjusted to make the visual content easier to see. Other types of enhancement include pointer/caret/focus enhancements, including various visual indicators of the current position of the mouse pointer, text caret (insertion point), input focus, etc. Yet another type of enhancement is text-to-speech or Braille display, by which visual content is converted to audio or tactile information that a (blind) user can consume.